Speak: The Unheard Voice
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. Sakura Centric. An unseen girl. An unheard voice. Total invisibility. An Outcast. Will she be noticed this year... or not? And by who?
1. WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... sadly. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own this idea and story. The idea was also inspired after I read Speakby, Laurie Halse Anderson.

**Summary: **AU. Sakura Centric. An unseen girl. An unheard voice. Total invisibility. An Outcast. Will she be noticed this year... or not? And by who?

* * *

-

-

Speak: The Unheard Voice

Chapter 1

-

-

They're only a few meters away from me. I glance over them through my eyelashes. Why even stare? They wanted this...they all did. Its morning and they're sitting right there. Laughing and giggling. Messing around right in front of me. I wonder if I stay here when we finally stop at the school...

Will the bus driver notice that I haven't left my seat? Will he drive away? Would someone notice? No. No. No. No one will notice. No will care. No will say I haven't left. If I wasn't here...no one will care or notice I was here before. For all they care I'm just a small useless cell in this world.

Last month, before school started, I had spent all my time watching re-runs of anime shows. On the TV and computer. I didn't leave the house much. I didn't go to mall, the lake, or the pool. Or even wait by the phone, to make sure a friend would call. Ha! A friend? As if that was possible now. I began losing those kinds of people along time ago... I enter my second year of high school at Konoha High, home of the Red Hawks with the wrong hair, cloths, and attitude. To top it all off, I have no one to sit with at lunch. I have no one to sit with on the bus. That's what a back pack is for, to take the seat next to you on the bus. So, no one has to be force to sit with you.

I **am** an _outcast_.

The kids in front of me...were I guess my ex-friends. They casted me aside along time ago. I spent weeks or months crying because they threw me away like I was a piece of tissue paper that used and done. Like nothing mattered if I wasn't there by their side. Doing what friends do.

I doubt that they even know my name anymore. If they did, I would be surprised as hell. Now that I look back on it, I shouldn't have cried over them. They weren't even friends from the beginning. They would ditch me when they found someone better to talk with. They would only talk to me when there was no one else in the room. Though sometimes...I wonder if the other two were friends...it doesn't matter anyways. We aren't friends anymore. They found better people to hang out with. I, for one, have no one to be with.

Everyone at my school was in a group of friends. I call them clans. Why? Because High School is like the food chain with different animal clans. It is and has always been a jungle. The clans were: JV Jocks, Country Clubbers, Idiot Savants, Cheerleaders, Human Waste, Jocks in General, Future Fasctis of Japan (AKA: F.F.J.) Punk Rockers, Suffering Artists, the Marthas, Thespias, Goths, Emos, Shredders, Cool Asians, "very active" Band Kids, Nerds, Freaks, and Outcasts. Those who's names are tilted are considered cool, or popular. JV, Jocks, Country Clubbers, Jocks in general, and of course Cheerleaders, have always been popular. They rule the school. Their on the top of the food chain. Right after them, is the Marthas, the F.F.J. and Cool Asians. Those who are third are: Punk Rockers, Shredders, "very active" Band Kids, Goths, and Emos. Then fourth: Nerds and Freaks. Finally the last of the last, Outcast. Yea, I'm right there. Never will be on the top or even fourth for that matter.

I once was in a Normal Clan. Though, my Normal Clan was third or second in the food chain we broke up and then the only Normal Clan was no more and aren't even in the food chain anymore. There was Tenten, was on the bus with the Jocks comparing scares; that she got from a sport summer camp. I see her flirting with Neji Huyga at the same time. Hinata Huyga was sitting with the suffering artist and thespias. She was cool enough to sit with both clans. Ino Yamanaka, my ex-best friend was sitting with the Cheerleaders. She was just as popular as Tenten was now. Hinata had stayed were she was before, even if her cousin, Neji, was one of the most popular guys at the school. I went down. I don't even have a good enough status to eat or even sit with the other outcast on the bus or at lunch, for that matter.

I finally look up and so does Ino. Our eyes meet for a faction of a second. She's wearing a white skirt that is shows that she has legs. I'm wearing white shorts though. It looks like I don't have legs. Ino's wearing a purple tang-top. It really does show she has a B-cup. I'm wearing a fuzzy dark green sweater; It makes me look flat.

She's wearing black flats with nice black bows on them. I look at my feet for a second. Sneakers. My old Nike's from last year. Mom promised I'd get new ones later on this year, but I doubt that she'll remember. I look back to Ino.

She smirks and mouths silently "_I hate you_." She turns her back on me; to laugh and joke with her friends. I bit my lip. Its over, and I turn to the window and look outside. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. We pass by another tree and another. Time passes and were still passing trees; until we reach the school.

Bus driver: "_Come on! Let's go! Hurry up! I don't have all day_!"

Everyone gets out of their seats. I grab my bag and wait for everyone who sat behind me walk away first. Then the two boys, who I don't know which clan they come from, walk pass me. Their the last of the people who sat behind me. I wait but they stop.

Boy with black hair (who looks like Jock: Sauske Uchiha) but isn't him: "You going to go girl?"

I bit my tongue. No one has really spoke to me, besides the school authority and my parents. This was the first in years. Then his friend speaks. He has brown messy hair and red triangles on his check.

Boy with brown hair: "Cat got your tongue, girl?"

What do I say? They're questioning me. What do I say? I don't say anything that's why. I nodded. I grab my bag and walk away from the two with no other words to explain myself. The bus driver raises his brow at me but shakes his head and looks at the other two boys through his mirror. I leave the bus, before I can here what the bus driver tell them.

-

-

Everyone is called to the auditorium. Our principal, Tusnade, give out her classic speeches of welcoming us back to another wonderful year here at Konoha High School. Its the first day for the second years. We get the school all to ourselves for today. Well, we have the scrubs, first years, with us today. Tomorrow the third years are coming and then the fourth years last. Then on the fourth day of school everyone is in the school. All of the years and the teachers of course.

I think Tusnade has been drinking again. Yea, our principal has a drinking problem. How do I know this? Because she's acting crazy again on the stage. She's make a fool of herself but she doesn't know that. Her assistant, Shizune, is trying to calm her down. Tusnade, is an awesome principal, though I think drinking is illegal on campus...well for students anyways. Does that count for the adults too? I'll check on that later.

More students from last year pile in the auditorium. Finding a seat...with a friend more importantly. I'm sitting in the back again. Their are two open seats beside me. My bag is at my feet. There is a rule in the auditorium. Don't put any of your belongings in the chairs. Put them at your feet please. As if anyone listens to that rule. I do...I can't afforded a detention.

I see the two boys from the bus earlier. The look for their friends I'm assuming. Then I hear, loud mouth Naruto Uzumaki yell.

Naruto: "Sai! Kiba! Over here!"

Then the two boys turn and smirk. Naruto is right in front of me. So, I get a clear volume of him screaming. Naruto was in the Jocks and Shredders clan. He could surf into either clan. So what clan was those two in? Shredders? or Jocks?-Wait! Why do I care? Doesn't matter. It's not like they are going to sit with me or even be my friends. I really doubt someone will be this year.

Then he shows up. With Ino and Ino's new best friend, Karin, in his arms. More like his arms wrapped around them. Both girls giggle with each other. I now take out my book, Twilight, out of my back pack. I'm re-reading it for the five hundredth time. I saw the movie last week by myself. Mom thought I went with some friends. I only nodded when she asked. Like I want her to know I have no friends; I'm an outcast. Naruto screams again. For Sauske this time. Yahoo! Time to cover my ears.

Naruto: "TEME!"

Teme, as in bastard. Like the school would care if he cussed. He may be stupid and loud. Though he's a hell of a sports boy. He plays everything you can think of. Just like his best friend/rival, Sauske Uchiha. I don't like either of them. Their to much for me. I think they're just another excuse for girls to go all 'gah!' in class and lunch and 24/7.

Sauske lets go of the two girls. Not even giving them a second look and makes his way to his idiot of a friend. Sai and Kiba are already seated by Naruto. I go through my bag. Why do I need to watch Mr. Hot-shot make his way to his friends? I found it! My iPod. I put the head phones in my ears and hit play. I try my best to keep it high enough to not hear the boys in front of me, but low enough to still hear Tusnade make her speech. I turn the pages of my book. I land on a random page and begin to read.

I like books. They're anything but real. My life is real. If I had a choice to pick real life or book life... I would pick book life. Why? Because being in another life would be better than being were I am right now. Twilight... is one of my favorites. No not because of Edward Cullen or Jacob Black or Mike Newton. Its a favorite because its not just a drama or a thriller. It has vampires and werewolves. The best types of creatures of the night.

Then I hear a thump. I look up from my book and look to were the sound came from. Sauske Uchiha is sitting next to me?! You got to be kidding me right? The chicken-ass bastard is seating next to me? Oh...just wow...I don't even like his kind and he is sitting next to me...wow. So, I ignore his presence and look over to were he is sitting and look toward the door. More students pile in. Then, I see him. Haku...he talks to me from time to time. Well, more like he talks and I nod my head. He smiles when he sees me. He come this way? What? No way! What is wrong with today? False alarm. Kin... a girl with long black hair pulls him toward were their friends are. He smiles at me once more and I nod before he turns to were Kin directs him. I then go back to my book. Before, I could begin to read Sauske Uchiha speaks.

Sauske: "Your Sakura right?"

Me:

Why speak to him? How does he know my name? I bit my tongue... for I shouldn't speak to this male. He's trouble and I know it. He may be a Jock and popular but anything I say will be used against me on a court of law... ha! Nah. Though it is true anything I say; he will use against me. So I shut my mouth and look at him once more, then I turn my attention to Twilight. I can't even read one word, in this book, inside this auditorium. I could just see him smirk.

Sauske: "So I'll take that as a yes?"

I keep quiet and keep my eyes on a page in the book. Don't speak. Don't speak. Don't speak. Don't speak... to him. I repeat to myself over and over again in my head. I will not speak.

Sauske: "Fine... I'll do the talking, then. Were are your friends?"

I shut my book. I put it inside my bag. and turn the volume in my iPod higher and then put it in the pocket of my shorts. I lean in my seat and close my eyes. I act like Uchiha isn't there. I bet he still has that smirk on his face.

Sauske: "So you don't have friends like everyone says. Right?"

Me:

I'm quiet and close my eyes harder. At the same time I'm biting my tongue. If I bit my lip he will see. Then he'll get his answer. I hate how these popular people choose to bother the people on the bottom of the food chain. It's so... ugh! I don't even want to say it. I don't even want to think of it. I just want to sit alone, but no! There aren't any seats available near Sauske's best friend Naruto so he choices to sit next to me because his best friend is right in front of me. He smirks again. Its like he knows every answer even though I don't reply.

Sauske: "Hm...that's another yes, I assume. Its sad that you have no one to be with or hang out with at school...isn't it Sakura Haruno?"

I open my eyes. I grab my bag and move to the empty seat on my right. This may not be far enough but I don't want to look for another row with an empty seat available. I look straight ahead and repeat in my head: He's not there. He's not there. Don't think about what he said. Don't think about what he said. I say this over and over. Sauske doesn't speak anymore. Why? Because Neji Huyga is in my old seat now speaking to him. The song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne comes to an end on my iPod. Just at the exact second Tusnade begins to speak. I turn off my iPod and pay attention to her.

THE FRIST TEN **LIES** THEY TELL YOU AT KONOHA HIGH

1. We are here to help you.

2. You will have enough time to get to  
your class before the bell rings.

3. The dress code will be enforced.

4. No smoking is allowed on school campus.

5. Public Display of Affection (PDA) isn't allowed  
on campus.

6. We expect more from you this year.

7. Guidance counselors are always available to  
listen to you.

8. Your schedule was created with your needs  
in mind.

9. Your locker combination is private, SHARE WITH  
NO ONE!

10. These will be the year you will look back on,  
with a smile.

They tell us to go to homeroom. So, I walk to homeroom. The first people that see me are: Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Gaara. They give me a questioned look. I think, they wonder if I'm new here. Pft! Yea I bet you everyone thinks that when I walk into the class room. Because no one knew me last year, well they knew me but they didn't really know me. So, I think I was forgotten over the summer... again.

I take the seat nearest to the door. I'd rather walk out of here with no one knowing I was here in the first place. Being noticed is to much trouble if you ask me. I was one of those girls that was noticed... in the end I became an outcast. See, look were I am now. I'm no where. I'm nothing and that's that. No... I'm not being negative about my life either. The bell rings and the kids in my homeroom run to their seats.

I look up to see the teacher's desk. He or she isn't there. Strange...usually the teachers are here on time. I look at the clock that's right above the white board. 8:50 AM. Teacher is already more than late, by now. Probably would get a detention if he was a student. Aw well. Means more time for the other kids to mess around.

I just sit there like an idiot. No one sits next to me. There for there is an empty seat next to me. I grab my bag that is on the floor and move it to the empty seat next to me. I told you, that's what a bag is for... to take the space of an empty area. I'm so smart. Though not that anyone will care, besides my parents and family. None of the kids will care...I don't need their approval...do I?

Before my question is answered. Our homeroom teacher enter the room. He has gray hair and a mask that covers his bottom half of his face. Can some one say robber? His left eye is covered with a head band. First impression of my Homeroom teacher: STRANGE/WEIRD...I think I like this guy. He seems like he had a hard time in High School too. But what am I to judge right? He clears his throat and speaks.

H.R. Teacher: "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. I teacher Honor English, for all grades. You may not know me form last year but you will know me this year. Any questions?"

Hands fly up in the air. I think I already know what they're going to ask. I've seen all the teens in this class before and I know what they will ask. They are so predictable. Kakashi nods to one of the kids behind me.

Kakashi: "Ami, right? Okay what is it?"

Ami: "Kakashi-sensei, why do you have a mask on your face?"

Figures a bimbo cheerleader like her would ask that. I would love to look inside her head and see if there real isn't anything there. Ptf! Yea like that's going to happen. When they do an examination on her when she dies. Then the doctors will find out she did sleep with almost evey guy at school and had no brain. That will be the day I laugh so hard and be forced into emergency room from lack of oxygen.

Kakashi: "I have my reasons, Ami."

Ami: "...okay...?"

Ha! She doesn't even know what to say after that and she calls me the loser. Whatever. Kakashi picks other students after her. Answering every question with simple answers. It's like he has had these questions before...weiiiiird. Anyways, after answering ever question he begins to speak again.

Kakashi: "Now, I have all of your schedules right here."

He pats a stack of papers and then clears his throat, once again. What's with this guy and his throat? Is he sick? Does that explain why he has that mask? So he doesn't give out his germs? I shrug it off and look at him once more. Pretending to listen.

Kakashi: "I will call your name one by one. You come up here grab your schedule and a yellow envelope and take your seat. Then wait for further directions."

Kakashi begins to call names from his attendance sheat. A-Z, he calls everyone. I look to see who is in this class. Everyone in each part of the food chain is here. Wow! Isn't that nice? Though I'm hating that Sauske Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inazuka are in my homeroom class. This is going to be a "fun" year. Yea right. My name is called and I get out of my seat and head toward Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: "Miss. Haruno. I'll be looking forward to seeing you in 3rd period Honor's later today."

Me:

What am I suppose to say? He shakes his head and hands me my schedule and a yellow envelope. I go back to my seat and make sure not to meet anyone gaze. Why even be stared at by them? or look at them for that matter? I have no idea.

I take my seat and more names are called. Kakashi makes another announcement saying that he will expect us all to be here tomorrow during homeroom time and he expects us not to be late or ditch homeroom. Then the bell rings.

Thank you Kami-sama. I open my bag and stuff the yellow envelope Kakashi-sensei gave me in my bag. I zip it up and swing my bag over my shoulder and grab the school map and my schedule. My first class is Trigonometry. Yes, I'm this smart to take third year math. I took advance class in math since Middle School. I even took summer class...hey I have nothing better to do right? I maybe smart but no one notices. I'm really am nothing of speciality.

It does take me time to get to class. I wander the halls till I bump into one of them. I'm beginning to think allot of boys are just bumping into me to much today... and in the morning too. Sadly, I bump into his chest and before I could fall back he catches me by the waist and pulls me up. I stand straight. Everything I'm caring is still in my hand and my bag is still on my shoulder.

Him: "Sorry."

Me:

Him: "I'm, Neji Huyga, by the way. And you are?"

Me:

I'm not going to speak to one of them. Today, honestly is it run into the outcast day? Really. This is to much. First, Sai & Kiba. Then, sorta Naruto & Sauske. Next, Gaara & Shikamaru. Finally, Neji?! What the hell is up with this? I have no idea. Do you? Hm...

Neji: "Sakura Haruno right?"

Me: -nods head-

Neji: -smirk- "Well Haruno-san sorry for bumping into you."

Me: -nods head-

Neji: "Mind if I escort you to your next class?"

Me:

I then bit my gum. It help me not speak or smile for that matter. It's been along time since a guy has offered me to walk me to class. Heck! I've never have been offered to be walked to class by a guy...yet I don't want to show my excitement. I move my head so my bangs are on half of my face.

Neji: "Is that a yes or a no?"

Me:

What am I suppose to do. I take a look at my schedule that's in my hand from the corner of my eye. My first period is with Ibiki Morino, Trigonometry; Room 107. I look up to the room that's practicallyright next to me. The exact classroom I'm looking for. I look to Mr. Hugya and shake my head telling him no thanks. I turn to the classroom door and open it with out hesitation.

Most of the kids in this class room are Nerds, Freaks, or Outcast (like me). Populars or the in-crowed Clans aren't really found here often. Of course I know few of them that might be found in here. Though I doubt they know me...correction, I doubt anyone knows me. They might just know me as a girl from one of their classes. I take my seat in the middle of the classroom still close to the door though. I don't need much attention. If I sit in the back it really doesn't help the fact that I'm not noticed.

Trigonometry is easy. Well, I think it is. I took a few summer class in July. It was sorta confusing but I got the hang with it...I remember some kids that were there that summer. When I walked into the classroom I see only a few kids from my year two others who are probably first years. The whole class will be full tomorrow. That means...third years that are either mean or smart will be in this class. I just pray to Kami none of them are popular. I think Kami-sama will answer my prayers...then again...he might not hear me because I am an outcast. I'm lost in my trail of thought when I see Shikamaru and Neji walk in the classroom door. Great...

Just what I need. More of them. There kind makes me want to puck. The male kind of their clan is more worst then the female kind. Their female...all of the girls in their clan are air heads. I'm sorry but its true. I will not deny it but I know their clan well. Anything to save their reputation will boost their ego more. Just what this school needs more self centered brats. Don't you just love my school already? Ya right...The two boys take a seat in the back. Figures. I know if I sit in the back people of their clan would question my presence in their territory.

I look at the clock. I know I'm going to do this a lot to day. The first day of school is always boring... wait no... everyday is boring. Well, mostly everyday. I wonder what's for lunch today. Were am I going to eat? Will I make a phone call in the telephone booth...and eat my lunch there? Will I eat in the quad and have everyone pretend I'm not there...? In the lunch room and eat at a table by myself like some other outcast? Eat on one of the school stair cases? Or go to the bathroom and close a stall while I eat in silence? Or maybe I should go to the library and eat there?

Our librarian, Iruka, doesn't really care if I eat there... I think he understands my situation. He knows I'm one of the top students at our high school. Every time I come in he greats me with a hello, some small talk, and other things adults at this school do with me. They all know I don't speak much. When he's not in the library he teaches after school stuff...I think he manages two clubs I think. He does work in the PTA too. I sometimes wonder if he gets paid a lot...then again, he might not. How should I know...I never ask; I might one day though. The door then is open and her comes my Trigonometry teacher.

He looks like he's been in the military. Turns out he has. He tells us his story, his life story and such. This is what teachers do on the the first four days of school. They talk about the class, the rules, who they are, and everything. It does get boring... always does.

Ibiki Morino is his name. He wears a bandana for a reason... it had something to do with what happened in a military mission. No one questions after that. He tells us that he has a little brother that goes here... right! Idate Morino. His brother is the same age as me but not in the same clan... he's a cross with a Jock (runs track-n-field) and a Punk Rocker. I think he and Naruto Uzumaki are friends that argue alot... sorta the same relationship Naruto has with kiba Inazuka and Sai. I find out I tune Ibiki-sensei out. Soon, I notice Ibiki is in front of me, my desk at least.

Ibiki: "Haruno, Sakura am I correct?"

Me: -nods head-

Ibiki: "I have heard great things from your past math teachers."

Me: -shrug-

Ibiki: "I expect no more than an A- from you."

Me: -nods head-

Ibiki: "Do you speak?"

Me: -shrug-

Ibiki: "Is that a yes or a no?"

Me: -moves hand (showing him the sign that means: so and so)-

Ibiki: -chuckles- "Intresting. Well then..."

Ibiki walks away and moves to the next student. The one that is closes to me. I look over my shoulder I see Shikamaru Nara smirk at me and then looks ahead. What was with the smirk? Hm...I have a feeling that this year in Ibiki-sensei's class will be something. The thing is I don't know if it is going to be fun or a disaster...

**Note to Self**: Watch your back this year. Why? Because I have a feeling this year is...well going to be different.  
**Note Note to Self**: I just don't know if things will get worse or better...we'll just have to wait and see.

-

-

_...to be continued..._

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Me: **There you have it everyone! My latest project:D I pray to GOD that people will like it... and review it! I worked so hard too! To those who read this chapter... **please**! Tell me:

1. Does it suck or is it good?

2. Should I continue or not?

3. Was it too long or to much detail?

4. Who should Sakura's love interest be?

5. Do u like Choclate Pocky or Strawberry Pocky?

All questions must be answered:D Yes and so must number 5. I need my feed back everyone... cuz if i don't I'll jump to conclusion this is a bad story... xD well anyways! **R&R! FLAMERS ARE EXCEPTED! Thx 4 reading the story remember... Review, Review, Review...**

Bye Bye 4 now.


	2. SURPRISE, SURPRISE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... sadly. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own this idea and story. The idea was also inspired after I read Speak by, Laurie Halse Anderson**.**

* * *

-

-

Speak: The Unheard Voice

Chapter 2

-

-

I like Science. I do. Really. Trust me on this, it was fun. Ya _was _fun, not _is_ fun but _was_. My teacher...his name is Asuma Sarutobi. He tells us not to ask about his smoking issue. Everyone else doesn't question about it much. Why argue with a teacher on a certain topic that you know that your going to lose? I sure won't. Not for a detention. Of course there is always an idiot in a classroom that questions a teacher, and right now his name is Naruto Uzumaki. I know what he's going to get at the end of this argument with Asuma-sensei. A detention, sent to the Principal's office, and well, everyone else will also have to pay of Naruto's outburst. The argument goes on and on about not getting an answer to his question. Asuma disapproves and tells Naruto that if he keeps this up, he'll be in trouble.

Of course, that doesn't stop a popular, no sir. A warning never stops their kind. This is why I dislike those who are on top of the food chain. They don't know when to stop. They only regret once they are already in trouble. With that everyone else goes down with them. Asuma clears his throat and Narutostopstalking for one second.

Asuma: "Naruto Uzumaki one more word out of you and you'll get a detention you understand?"

Naruto: -glares- "Come on Sarutobi...why not just answer the question?"

Naruto doesn't raise his hand. That's a automatic outburst right there. No. Asuma is going to let it slid because it is the first day and he knows Naruto is an idiot...or does he? Who knows...maybe you can just tell by looking at his face.

Asuma: -scowls- "Uzumaki one more time and I swear. If you don't raise your hand before speaking you will regret it. Now drop the subject and raise your hand if you want to speak... other wise I suggest you keep your mouth shut so I can do my job."

With that Asuma turns to the board and begins to write some words. Naruto on the other hand isn't going to give up on this one. He raised his hand for the first time this year. Of course, Asuma is ignoring Naruto's hand. I know, that Asuma can tell that Naruto is raising his hand. I mean if I was in Asuma's position right now and teaching a class with Naruto in it I would hate it too.

I'm regretting not taking Honor Biology so badly now. But nooo, my parents want me to be in at least one class that isn't PE or an elective that I actually interact with students that are _normal. _

Ptf! Like this school is normal. I don't even interact with anyone in most of my classes, so it really doesn't matter. Though now it does. Why? Because the school system decides that I need to be in my secondperiodScience class with a stupid, idiotic, loud mouth, blond of a Jock. Ya, don't you love the school system. To make matters worst we don't have assign seats yet, so Naruto sits in front of _me _on the first day for the second time. Asuma turns away from the board and moves for us to see what he wrote.

Asuma: "Okay. Naruto put your hand down."

Class snickers.

Asuma: "Anyways, as you can see on your first day you have an assignment. Get out a pencil while I pass out these worksheets."

I open my binder and un-zip my pencil pouch. Getting out the usual mechanical pencil, lead, and eraser. I wait for the person in the front to pass the papers back and finally reach the hands of Naruto. I wait these people take to long. I look around the room. Students are scooting in their chairs with one another. One word: _Cheating. _

Ya. They are and I know. I can tell because: One, the person they are sitting next to is probably their friend. Two, their chairs are scooted next to each other. And three, the kids who are cheating are giggling and both checking if Asuma-sensei is looking. All three signs that they are cheating, end of point. Narutopassesthe papers back, but instead of just handing them to he he turns his full body around and hands me the papers. Then, he speaks.

Naruto: "So, your smart right?"

I grab the papers before answering him. Passing things back, is easy just hand the person the papers and not even paying attention to who they are. I just hold the papers above my head and the person behind me grabs them so fast, I think I got a paper cut. I bring my hand back to were it should be (on my paper) and my right hand grabs my mechanical pencil and I begin to write my name at the top of the paper. Naruto clears his throat. He's still here?

Naruto: "Well, are you?"

Me: -nods head-

Naruto: "Hm... well today is your lucky day. I'm giving you the pleasure, of giving... I mean help me do my work. So, what about it?"

I look at him like he was crazy and then shake my head telling him no. I don't think I want to help a _Jock _and let him tell take all the credit that he did so. Did I ever tell you that most of the Jocks of here at my school have the muscle to do all the sports they do but they don't have the brains to do class work. They say that's what the fourth part of the food chain is for. The Nerd and the Freak Clans _actually _do these Jocks work for them in return they get money. I don't know what the prices is for them to do the Jocks work. I know it's alot of cash though. I just know the fourth chain of the food chain in High School doesn't pay little for their work.

I look up just for a second. Naruto, is still there with a stupid grin on his face. What the hell? Does he not know what a shake with the head means? I don't think so. I give him a look that says _what-do-you-want_.

Naruto: "I'm waiting for my answer, duh. So is it a yes or a no?"

I for one want to tell him hell no but Asuma is coming this way. I turn back to my work. I answer ever question with a swish of my pencil. Its all A, B, C, and D question. Only a few ask for for a written answer, and those don't really want long answers. I know all of this. I want to have Honor Biology, but I can't to late to turn back. I'm going to have to learn all this stuff that is so easy to remember. I don't belong in this class... or in this school for that matter.

Asuma: "Naruto Uzumaki what are you doing? Have you finished your work yet?"

Naruto: "No sensei. I'm just asking, um, this girl right her if could help me with a question. That's all."

'This girl'? This was the second time a guy at this school has called me _girl. _I do have a name. I am certain my name is not _girl_. Well, I for one know most people won't know my name this year. They why be surprised? Who knows? Some how I feel like screaming "MY NAME IS SAKURA HARUNO! SA-KU-RA!" but if I _did_...I'll just get the attention I don't need from the other kids here.

Asuma: "I see. Well, if you have questions please feel free to ask me Naruto. Tell me what is the problem."

I hold in my laughter. Naruto Uzumaki is getting in trouble by a teacher and he doesn't even know. Ha! What an idiot. Though, I already knew that. Naruto begins to talk.

Naruto: "Nah. It's okay sensei I got it." Gives goofy grin.

Asuma: "Very well." Walks away.

Asuma walks to the window and opens it. He takes a cigarette out of the box in his pocket. He takes out a lighter that's in the other pocket and lights it. Is smoking illegal in a classroom? Is it illegal to smoke in front of kids? Is it illegal to smoke on campus? Who knows. No. Like the school really cares. I look at Asuma like he's crazy. He looks at me and grins. What is with this man?

First impression of Biology teacher for 2nd year: Calm. **Weird**. Smoker. _Funny_.

Ya, this is going to be a strange second period for me. Then I just remember that Naruto is in this class, and might sit next to me when seats are assigned soon. Yahoo! Not. I will officially kill myself if that happens. Then I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and look to who tapped me. Haku? What is he doing here? I so didn't see him come in here or when I entered.

Haku: "I say that Asuma is one strange science teacher and that Uzumaki sure is a dumb blond. Don't you think?"

Me: -nods-

Haku: "I wonder what's going to happen if you do get assigned to sit with someone like a Popular this year..."

I clear my throat, Haku is probably going to be the only one hearing my voice this year. I know he will listen. He is sorta my friend. I assume but not really a close on or even close enough. He has his own friends he eats and sits and hangs out with. They are way better than hanging out with me. I should know, I am an outcast right? I talk in a small voice. Enough for him to hear but no one else can.

Me: "I'll probably kill myself if that happens."

Haku, looks stunned. What did I say? Oh! Wait I said a sentence. He knows that this is probably the first time I've spoken this year or in high school. I give him a look that asks what's the problem.

Haku: -shakes head- "You know that's the first time you really spoke to me."

Me: "Ya right. I told you my name when I meet you, didn't I?"

Haku: -laughs- "I know that. Still it doesn't count. This is a real conversation we're talking right now."

It's my turn to give a stunned look. Wow. He really just pointed that out. Then he speaks again.

Haku: "Plus. I believe that's the first time you really spoke in years."

Me: -nods-

Haku: "Are you not going to speak to me now?"

I pretend to zip my mouth and he laughs. I smile and he nods. He talks some more. Apparently he's finished with his work too. Nice to know. Asuma-sensei doesn't complain. I think he can tell we're done. Either that or he's to busy smoking to notice. Even though that might be the case I don't care. I can't because I'm actually talking to a person I consider a _friend_. He considers it too I guess. I smile as he talks about class he has this year and his summer. Before we know it the bell rings. Asuma wants us to bring back these work sheets to class tomorrow.

Haku: "See you later, Sakura"

I nod. He leaves for the door and heads to his next class. I do the same. I walk and walk. I reach the door. Its not hard to find after all I was there this morning for homeroom. I take a deep breath and pray for the best. I open the door.

-

-

Two minutes...four minutes...six minutes...eight...and ten minutes. One second...four seconds...ten seconds...ten minutes eleven seconds and it keeps going. This is how late Kakashi-sensei is—wasn't he here for homeroom? He was late then too. How fun isn't that nice? A late teacher. I _would _have loved this kind of class. You know when the teacher is late like this and all. Of course, right now I don't. I think some kids got the message (that Kakashi was going to be late) before they got to this classroom. Why? Well, for one thing there was/is a lot of noise in the room. Another thing was there are missing seats(no one is absent on the first day).

Trust me. No one really doesn't miss the first day of school. I mean not that many people like to miss out on seeing their friends on the first day of a new year at school. Right? Of course. I look around the room this room is filled with people after the third chain of our high school food chain. Though I still see at least three members of the Marthas and two members of the FFJ. They are part of the second chain other words this class is going to be so fun having teacher kiss ups (the Marthas) and "factual" people (the FFJ). Well, that's what I think though. I still see seats empty...one...three...six! Six missing seats in other words that means...oh joy! Can you guess? Well I'll give you a ten seconds to figure it out... if you guess that I might have one of _them _in my third period class. Oh! Pure, pure joy...I have my reasons and rights to hate the: JV, Jocks, Country Clubbers, Jocks in General, and Cheerleaders of Konoha High. Everyone does...after all they are the reason why everyone is profiled into certain clans and put into a certain image.

There is a very slim chance that there are some emos, goths, and freaks that decided to be late to class. I pray that this is happens. I wouldn't mind having an "emo" kid in this class... nor a goth...freaks? I don't really care that they are "freaks" so, I could enjoy having one in here rather than a popular. I mean I did know some freaks, and goths, and "emos" that were "nice" enough to talk to me. I was fine with that.

Nerds...they were a slim exception, of course. I mean they only did a populars homework so they won't be bullied the next day or any other day at school by them. Freaks were forced to handle the intimidation by the populars, along with the goths and emos. You could say even if the goths and emos were in the third chain...they were the bottom of that chain. You know were I am getting at right? Anyways, nerds that did do the populars homework were usually double crossed by them. In other words they could/would be bullied either way. I still am trying to figure out the freaks though...I mean most of the freaks were what most people would call _normal. _So I still don't understand why they are fourth in this whole high school clique system.

As for the other clique...most of them were...eh? I mean, I got a clear view of everything that happened in most cliques. After all, as an outcast, most people (or should I say most _"important" _people) I am invisible there for people talk as if I weren't there. I heard everything! From the cheerleaders calling one another a slut, whore, tramp, and soon behind each others back's. Country Clubbers making fun of one another...talking behind an others back...saying how much one person in their clique was poor and the other richer. Marthas making fun or torturing the new members of the group. Cool Asians spreading rumors about everyone and everything. Punk Rockers talking trash about the Shredders and vice versa. The F.F.J. taking about all the business stuff at school. So on and so on. So, really who wants to be in a clique, clan, or group of friends if you know that will happen?

I have to say some people in these clans weren't all bad...just _some_. For instance, there is this one shredder that seemed to be emo that does know me. I mean really know me. He was probably the first kid who talked to me and told me that I shouldn't take crap from anyone from the top of the food chain after I became an outcast, and lost my status. His name? Sabaku no Gaara. He was picked on by some of the populars...others left him alone or talked to him because he was okay. He had dark red hair (that was very messy the kind I find cool),a tattoo on right of his forehead that said "love" in Kanji, deep green eyes (that a girl could melt it) and wore heavy black eye liner. He may be an a shredder but he's cool andIcouldsay he would be way cooler if he was a goth. His best friend I guess you could say is Nara Shikamaru, Shika for short.

Speaking of the devil(s). They walk in. Gaara walks in with his best friend Shikamaru right behind him. I look at Gaara for a monument. He didn't change much over the summer. He's hair got longer but not that long...long enough to be noticed, I guess. He's shoes are Spider Man Nike SB (new I assume). His white and black striped, long sleeved polo was opened up revealing a white sand-due and his jeans are black tight jeans. I see him look at me... he smiles and then takes an open seat next to me. Shikamaru does the same thing. Shikamaruiswearing a solid black long sleeved color shirt, that are the right fit on the boy. Black jeans with wholes in them...I say those kind of jean were way better than skinny jeans. Now for his shoes he had gray Vans on...how original. Before I know what was happening Gaara turns to me.

Gaara: "Hey Sakura."

Me: -nods head-

Gaara: "Still not speaking, huh?"

I think the last time Gaara actually talked to me was the first time he spoke to me, after that nothing but now...he's talking to me? Before I could reply or at least nod to him every cell in my body froze. The rest of the students in Honor English is entering... what do you know they _are _populars. There are now four populars in this class... and one of them _was _one of my friend. Ya... it was Tenten. Great she's in my class. I scan the room quickly before turning back to Gaara. I know that there are only certain empty seats... most of them next to me. Then I hear it... she starts laughing so loud and I turn my head back to her and her friends. She laughing... but not at a joke... one of her friends point at me and I really know what sh'e laughing at... me.

Me: -nods head-

Gaara: chuckles. "Will you ever speak?"

Me: -shrugs-

Before Gaara could speak any further Kakashi comes in...FINALLY! Once he entered he order Tenten and her friends to find a seat to sit in before he gave them a detention on the first day. The rest of the period was like my last two. He talked about himself and he explained the class rules. Then he asked the thing I hated the most from teachers... he wanted us all to come up to the front and speak. Ever student with the last name before my was called up to speak to the class about themselves. Then I heard it...

Kakashi: "Haruno, Sakura. You're next come."

Me? I sat still and didn't move...he actually wants me to speak to this class? Ha! Tough chance. Then I feel someone nudge me...its Gaara. He's telling to go up to the front before I get in trouble. I take a big gulp and stand and slowly walk to the front. I don't want to do this. I don't want to speak to this class. I don't want to speak with Tenten here. I don't want to have Honor English right now. I don't want to be here. I would rather be in Phoenix, Arizona and be killed by James than speak. I take my place right in front of Kakashi's desk and stand there like an idiot.

Kakashi: "Go on..."

Me: -blink- "..."

Class snickers. Everyone eye's are on me...great. Just fantastic...just what I need everyone looking at me. Right now...in this class. With four populars looking at me trying to find a weak spot. I see some kids not look my way. Others feeling sorry for me. That covers the whole class I assume. Then I wonder...has anyone heard my voice? Have they real? I clear my throat and bit my tongue. I am not going to speak. Though Kakashi-sensei... probably knew, though I think he wants me to speak.

Kakashi: "Haruno, Sakura, you can start anytime you wish."

I know he's trying to be nice. If he really wants to be nice...then he wouldn't let me speak in front of this dang class! Then I heard another voice. Probably everyone in this class had too. They muffled it...making it sound like a cough. They said "loser, loser, loser," over and over. Soon enough all the populars were doing it. I hate them. Kakashi hush them telling them to be quite and be respectful. I clear my throat as if I am about to speak. Then...thank Kami-sama! The bell rings. I walk over to my desk. I try to rush out of there before meeting anyone eyes...mainly Kakashi and the populars. Now...its time...time for fourth period, and sadly the new most hated class of the year. Why? One word: Physical Education AKA: P.E.

-

-

I leave the locker room the second every girl gets in and starts fixing their make-up. I mean what is the point of staying when you hear a bunch of girls asking you if you have some mascara they can barrow or lip gloss or blush...it gets annoying. I mean I for one hate make-up (don't tell my mom that) its a waste of time and money to own any or put it on. Also it covers all of your face practically. Then the number one rule of my no make-up rule is... It leads to cancer... or so I have been told. Then number two: The more you use it the more chemicals get in your body...equals bad for you...really bad. So, I leave making sure no jock girls see me (mainly TenTen) or cheerleaders (the slut Karin) or any other clan members.

My locker in PE is number forty-three and is the third in the whole down row. The row holds five lockers going down. Basically I am happy I didn't get the top locker or the lower locker. Upper locker means going on the benches and turning the lock to open it. Lower locker means getting on her hands and knees to get the lock open. Everything else in the middle is an okay locker. Mine rules: one its the middle, two I just have to stand to open it, and three I don't have anyone in my row who has this PE period. The only problem is that its hard to open at first...or second...maybe third...um...fourth time you open it. Other than that its all good.

I drive into the stream of fifth period lunch students and pass down halls to the cafeteria. I get push a little and shoved as I walk down the halls by teens in my own year... I assume some of the first years are too scared still to bother the upper class men. How do I know this? Well, some of them look like they are permanently glued to the wall from my eyes. I reach the doors of the cafeteria and open them. I can't even get inside after I opened the door. You know why? Because everyone who was behind me or next to me as I walked to the cafe... went through the door and that didn't let me enter at all. Once I do get into the cafeteria I see everyone in line for lunch and the tables. Some students running outside others leaving the cafeteria to go somewhere else to eat.

I am smart enough not to bring lunch on the first few days of high school. Especially here at Konoha were everything you do is monitored by everyone. When I say everyone I mean_...everyone_. There is no way in telling what everyone will think of it. Brown bags- nice statement to suburbia, or forever geek gear? Insulated lunch bags- good way to save the planet, or a sign of an overprotective mother? The answer to all these problems is simple buy lunch. Who wants to be known as mama's boy for bring a insulated lunch bag or a loser for bring a brown bagged lunch? High school kids love seeing the pain of others...therefore I won't want to work them up buy doing such a thing. I know better not to bring my own lunch on the first four days of school at Konoha. Plus it gives me time to scan the room for a friendly face(Haku or Kin or Zaku ect.) or find a nice corner.

Today's lunch special is...(drum rolls please)...turkey with dried mash potatoes and gravy, a red apple, a sugar cookie, and drink your choice [American style]. I don't know what else to buy so I just slid my tray down the line. What else would I want? Doesn't requesting for something require speaking out loud? Yes? That's what I though so ordering my own lunch is out of the question. There is a seven-foot tall boy in front of me who gets three cheeseburgers, French fries, and two Ho-Hos. How did he get that? Then I notice his height... his body mass... his cloths... his everything... and come to the simple answer... a soon-to-be Jock at this school. Basketball head I guess... so this freshmen will forever be known as Basketball Pole to me in my book. I see the second year basketball team looks at the boy in front of me with those eyes that say it all. They probably think this kid should join the team and lead the freshmen basketball to victory for another... um... how many years has this school one their sports? I have no idea but still I know the second years are having their ideas today all of them are.

I pay for my lunch and walk out of the line with my own tray. I scan the room once more for an open table or seat. Maybe I'll go eat my some where other than the cafe. Then I see them. They see me. We see each other. With the same look on our faces. We look at each other with a mixture of regret, sadness, annoyance, and everything in between. What are we suppose to feel? We are suppose to hate each other right? Tenten looks at us from the west wing of the lunchroom. Hinata from the east. Ino just entered the lunchroom and is stunned. Me? I am just here doing what we're all doing. Its like a secret and silent conversation we're having... though none of us know what to say. What do we do now? Tenten and Ino figure out quickly and turn away with their heads held up high and acting as though nothing happened. Hinata get the idea too and turns to Sasume, her new best friend forever. Think fast, think fast! What to do? Don't stand there like an idiot! I have three options:

1. There is Haku eating lunch with Kin and Zaku their other friends not there yet.  
all of which are nice to me.  
2. I can crawl behind a trash can.  
3. Then again, I can dump my tray in the trash and walk out of there.

The Basketball Pole waves to his friends. All which are tall or have a body for the game of "B-Ball." They all swear at each other and vice verse- a bizarre way to say hello or hi. Though who am I kind here? These are soon-to-be Jocks. Then one of his friends goes to far with the the swearing and brings Basketball Pole's mother into it. Basketball Pole throws a Ho-Ho. I try to doge it but then...

**BING  
BAM  
BOM!**

It hits my fuzzy green sweater square in the center of my front side. All conversations stop. Everything is silence the cafe. Then it happens. The joke of the day has begun. A burst of laughter comes from Naruto Uzumaki's table I don't need to turn to know that its one of Naruto's friends and then its Naruto and finally his whole table. The whole cafeteria is laughing with them and at me. I, myself don't want to laugh. This is not fun! Stop laughing at me! Stop! I bit my bottom lip so hard its bleeding...I taste the iron of my blood. High School kids are so cruel. Though...I already know that. I look around and see few tables are NOT laughing. Who are they?

The outcast table for one. They aren't laughing...they know what its like already. They all have been in this spot light once in a while. They aren't laughing but... staring at me with sorry eyes? I look one the goths and emos only a few aren't laughing. Heck! They aren't even looking up. Why is that? I think its 'cause they know the Populars are laughing at someones embarrassing moment. Those who talk to me at least and are nice to me at a point in time they look at me with that look. I see Haku, Kin, and Zaku they give me the same look the others are. This one's different. The one that says 'Go! Get out of here! Go before you'll be known as the girl who got nailed by a Ho-Ho on the first day!' That was enough for me to drop my tray and bolt out of there.

I run so fast that the track team couch would kick Idate off the team and put me in his place. Of course the track team couch isn't there. Instead it's Anko Mitarashi my Physical Education teacher. She's not in charge of the track team. That's a different Physical Education teacher's job. His name Might Gai. Anko doesn't care how fast a girl can run. Not at anytime of course. Unless it's a running day, other than that count me in trouble.

Anko: "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

So she remembers my name? Hm...

Me: "..."

Would she listen? Would she care? Would she understand? The answer. No. Nope. Nah. "I need to get home and change, sensei!" or "Did you see or hear what they did to me back there?" No way. Like she would listen. I doubt she would care for an explanation. Tough chance. I bet you five bucks she was a Jock back in High School. Oh would she get a kick out of what happened to me...

Anko: "Why were you running, _dear_?"

Whoa. Whoa. Did she call me dear? Yeah... I think she did. Wow.

Me: "..."

It is easier to not say a word. A sentence. A paragraph. A sound. Its better to keep your mouth shut. Shut it, zip up the lips, lock away the key to your words, can it, button up your mouth. All that shit and crap you hear on TV or radio about communication, understanding, talking about it, and expressing yourself its all just a lie. Nobody cares about what you got to say. No one understands you, other than yourself. No one wants to hear you speak.

Anko writes a note in her book. She nods and clears her throat. "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura." I get your talking to me. Just give me my punishment. "I have no idea why you ran down the halls but..." Here we go. Prepare for the worse. "I am going to let it slide." What did she just say? "It's the first day and why get in trouble right?" Wow. She's being nice. "I see you have no hall pass."

Me: -nods head-

Anko: smiles. "Here take this. Go where ever you were heading to okay?"

Me: -nods-

Anko: "Just remember...stay on campus."

Me: -smiles and nods-

I guess... sometimes, teacher can be nice... to the none cool. Also... I guess they are right when they say expect the unexpected. I look at the hall pass in my hand. I guess I can go to the library and read right? Of course. But before I do... man I got to wash off this Ho-Ho from my sweater.

-

-

Fifth period comes next. Elective time. A dream fallowing my many nightmares. The classroom is all the way in building three. Top it off it's at the far end of the area. I have to walk so far just to get to my class... not. The classroom has a long wide window facing the grass field of the school. There are few trees that shield the room. What you expect from an art classroom. Here in Konoha the school is named after the city. No one knows this but the school's name is actually Konoha Leaf High but no one does until now. Written on the white board in green and yellow marker is: **WeLcOmE! tO tHe BeSt ArT cLaSs On KoNoHa LeAf HiGh CaMpUs!!!**

Wow. Excited and happy are we, sensei?

The classroom is dusty in the clean-dirty kind of way. The floor is covered in big dry paint blotches. Nice. The walls are filled with paintings, sketches of what we all call art. There are shelves filled with pottery. Wow. The radio plays my favorite station. There are tables, stools, chairs, a stage, and such. This is a real art class. Amazing. I am so not regretting taking this class as my elective other than creative writing now. The light hits my eyes... I turn my head and see what I can't believe. What I can't understand. What I don't want to see. But I have seen it and now I can't look back. Great...I have to have _them_ in my class...just fabulous.

-

-

_...to be continued..._

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Me: **Ahh! I am done! I can't believe it 6,103 words... [faints] Then I find out this story has 27 review for the first chapter! I was really shocked... I thought this was a bad story xD I thank those who reviewed and added to alerts/favorites. Again... review please and thank you. [puppy dog face] I need my feedback as usual. Okay so I had a reason to why I asked you all if you liked strawberry pocky vs. chocolate pocky. I was talk to my friend about them and I wanted to see which was more liked and I wanted to do it for fun... hehe.

So the winner is...  
Choclate Pocky: 10  
Strawberry Pocky: 6  
haha. I though strawberry and chocolate were going to end in a tie... guess not [cries] JK! Okay question time (you may answer them):

1. Did you see the Twilight movie? Did you like it?  
2. Was this a long enough chapter and good?  
3. Your opinion on Sakura so far.  
4. Who do you think Sakura's Art teacher is?  
5. Yogurt Bar or Starbucks?

Number five is just like number five from last time xD So tell me what do you think and such. Any other notes you'd like to add are nice too^^ Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! **R&R Flamers are excepted:p Thx 4 reading and review/favorite/alert. **(I don't care if I sound desperate either.)

Ja-Ne! Bye! Well for now.

-

Beta Reader Talk: I'm 'hacking' this chapter, but she doesn't know...and HOW COULD YOU?! Strawberry Pocky ROX. D: I mean I like chocolate pocky too--it rocks, obviously but...O_O (this is the puppy dog stare)...STRAWBERRY POCKY!!! (wails)


	3. INFORMATION

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... sadly. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own this idea and story. The idea was also inspired after I read Speak by, Laurie Halse Anderson**.

* * *

**

-

-

Speak: The Unheard Voice

Chapter 3

-

-

Kurenai Yuhi is my Art teacher. How does she look you may ask... well it's simple she is but beautiful. Her eyes are crimson and seem to see through all. Her hair is black, long, and wavy. The way she stands is so straight... it's freaky. She was currently doing what all Art teachers should be doing when the class pills inside. What was she doing exactly? Art... duh! More specifically she was sitting in one of those tables where you make pots out of clay. Yeah what were those called? I have no idea... but hey I am in art right? I am here to learn about all that stuff. She was covered with some clay her and there and yet she was smiling. She had a warm smile, the kind that told us that she was happy to have us in her class. I don't really like seeing teachers smile like that. Wow how teacher like.

She gets up from her work. Her hands are covered in red mud and so is some of her face. Yet she doesn't look dirty at all, she looks completely fine is that like inner beauty or something? Anyways she smile at us again as we all take our seats. She clears her throat and says, "Welcome to the only class that will teach you how to survive High School," Pause. "Art Class." Huh? What does she mean by that? Survive High School 'cause of this class? She's joking right? ...weird... and when I say weird I mean very weird.

I take the seat closes to her desk and set my stuff at my feet. Hinata is in this class. Sauske is behind me kicking my chair. Kiba is in here too and the seat right next to him is empty. Why? Because Sai is at a table talking to Hinata about art. Sausme is right next to Hinata (her left.) My life... is dead now right? No... You see. Kin is in my class so she's right next to me. I have an _acquaintance _in this class. Then she tells me that Kurenai Yuhi's art class has almost every grade in this class. So the desk and seats may seem empty but by the end of the week this class will be full. Here is the best news: Kimimaro Kaguyga is going to be in this art class. She assures me. You may know him... he has medium length white hair, two red dots on his forehead, and green eyes? Thing is I haven't seen him or any of his friends all day because they're third years. Yeah... year older than me and some other people. Anyways...

Hinata is sitting near the door. The table closes to the door. That's were Sai left to talk to Hinata. Can anyone say flirt? To those who can... congratulations! Why? Because you just found out what Sai is doing to her. You see... not that many boys hit on her, let alone flirt. Why you may ask? I mean she's "pretty," "nice," "funny," and quite. Why wouldn't a guy flirt with her? Or ask her out? The answer is simple. Neji Hyuga. AKA: the older cousin. She has her own personal body guard when it comes to guys. You see... guys will only flirt with her when: one Neji isn't around and two when none of the guys around will rat him out. I bet you five dollars that Sai made Kiba swear to keep his mouth shut and Sauske didn't give a damn. What do you expect from an Uchiha right?

Kin: "Sakura."

Me: "Hmm?"

I don't move my lips but I make a noise at least.  
Kin's lucky... not that many hear a noise from me.

Kin: "Anyways... were was I? Oh! Well, other than Kimmirut being in this class. We have a TA in here."

TA as in Teacher's Assistant.

Me: -Raises brow-

Kin: "I hear he's a senior this year... um.... suppose to look like a girl you know? Actually a male. His name is... dang it. I am really bad at names still... uh... he's blond I know that... eh... starts with a "D" have any ideas what the name might be?"

Me: Shakes head.

Voice from behind: "Deidara is his name."

Kin and I turn around to see who speaks. It's none other than Sauske Uchiha. How interesting doesn't you think? He was actually listening to our conversation. Talk about es-dropping. Can this guy just leave me alone? I mean first he bothers me in the morning and now he's in my art class? What's up with the school system really? I mean... I don't like these people so why are they in my class? Couldn't they have a signed them to a different period or something? No they don't give it to me. 'Cause the school doesn't favor me. They favor those people...

Kin: Confused and annoyed. "Thanks..."

She turns back and so do I. Her roles her eyes and gets back to her speech. She doesn't like these people either. One of the reasons why I like Kin. Sauske Uchiha repeats to hit my desk with his foot and I try to ignore it. I can tell Kin is too. Don't you just hate these people? I sure do. Kin continues to talk to me and ignores Sauske's foot constantly hitting my seat over... over... and over. Until she cracks that is.

Kin: "Could you cut it out, damn it?"

Sauske looks at her surprised. She turned around and is now glaring at him. He gives her an innocent look telling her, he doesn't know what she's talking about. Ptf... He knows what he did... so much like IT.

Sauske: "Sorry... I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kin: "Cut the crap. I know what you're doing and so do you. Your bother us with urn obsessive hitting of Sakura's seat."

Sauske: "Girl your crazy okay. I am not hitting her seat... just asks the Sa-ku-ra."

He says my name stretching each syllable, ending up saying Sa-ku-ra. I turn around myself to look at the two. Then his eyes lock on mine. Their cold and say 'Try-speaking-just-try.' I gulp. I don't like it when an Uchiha's eyes are like that. It's dangerous. They're dangerous. Whatever you do avoid their eyes as much as possible. You have been warned. Though I can't avoid his eyes. Not anymore. Once you look your caught in them forever... no not really just until he looks away.

Me: "..."

Kin: "She doesn't have to speak if she doesn't want to, loser."

Sauske: "Loser? Kiba she called me a loser. Why doesn't she look in the mirror to see a real one?"

Kiba looks up from his note book. He has a small smile on his face when he sees me... jeez... that's something new. He's small smile turns into a frown and he doesn't look happy anymore. Can someone say bi polar? He looks at Kin and then his frown grows bigger. Huh? I am confused here. First he is sort of smiling and then he frowns and then it grows bigger. Weird.

Kiba: "Yeah she should."

What a lackey. Can't speak for him self.

Kin: "Oh fuck you, Inazuka."

Kiba: "Promise?"

Kin: "Uh... whatever."

She turned around. I looked at the two boys stunned. Sauske smirked and looked at me with his black orbs. Kiba shook his head and look away to see what Sai was. Sauske cleared his throat getting my attention.

Sauske: "She's your friend? Or nothing likes that?"

I gulp. I am way too intimidated by this guy. Way to intimidated. He smirks and turns to talk to Kiba. He is really trying to prove a point or something? 'Cause he's making one ever second I see him. Then he turns his head to me and everything that was hard or cold was broken. It was sort of soft but I don't fall for that stuff.

Sauske: "About Naruto and his table at lunch... they were being idiots." Ah he's being nice for once. "Besides a loser like you should know people do this all the time to you." Maybe not.

Then he turns his attention back to Kiba and Sai walks back to the table with a fake smile on his face. Typical. I have collected my information about Sai. He was known for giving his fake smiles... never having a real one. He was an art freak but wasn't at the same time. He enjoyed it but never really sat with the Suffering Artist at lunch or talked to them much because if he did his status would go down some how... or would it? Some girls would rank him second hottest guy at school because he and Sauske could be brothers. I agree about the brother part of course. I mean one: they both rarely smiled for real, two: played the field, three: the hair! The eyes! The no heart at all concepts! It was all there, four: they both are obviously are bastards, and five: well... eh... it's hard to explain but reason five is there. Except Sai and Sauske are different at the same time. Trust me if you lived in the same community as them and went to the same schools as them... you would know these things.

Kurenai turn off the wheel thing and grabs a piece of chalk. She then wrote "SOUL" in capital letters on the board. Her hands still wet and dirty from the clay on the pottery table. "If you try hard enough you will find your soul in this class. Your true soul. The one place and thing you never really tried to look for. Don't come in here and tell me to teach you how to draw a manga, come here and ask me to help you find the tip of your thought threw the paper."

I turned to the back and looked around me. People were either a) paying attention b) not listening or not getting this c) really out there. To me Kurenai is sort of out there with this art thing. I mean all I wanted to know was if my manga was good or not... but now she's telling me to ask her for help to find the tip of my thoughts threw a peice of paper. Now that's strange. Well she's the teacher and I should listen... this class has to be a fun A.

Kurenai: "Why not spend your time with pens, pencils, paints, oils, chalk, and clay? Words and numbers better than this? Is art just an easy A? No, not in this class. You have to put your heat and soul into everything you do here. Use your mind and I'll reward you. Us your heart and I'll show you more than what you can believe. This isn't just art class; this is a class that you will never forget."

I stared at her. She was serious? Art is art. Manga is manga. Anime is anime. Class is class. An A is an A. What is there more too? She's gone mad... or has she? Where all the teachers at this High School nuts?

Kurenai: "If you don't believe me then don't. You were already to brain washed by the school then." Oh she was right about the brain wash part. Half of this school's population is filled with brain washed kids! "Art isn't art; it is the soul of your imagination. Manga is not just manga but pictures with a story."

I looked at Kin and she was staring and amazed. I was too. This lady... she's something.

Kurenai: "You will paint in this class. You will sketch till your hand falls off. You will sculpt your hands till they are as messy as mine are. You will breathe in the paints... but not too close. You will care in this class. You will take pictures till the film is out. You will do ART! This isn't a class to slack off on. If you hear anything well through it out the wind. Why? Because this year art isn't going to be an easy A for all of you." She smiles at the end.

Kurenai: "The one thing that will count as half of your grade will be the word you pull out of this hat." She holds the hat up. "You pull out your word and you draw it. You clay it. You sketch it. You chalk it. You take pictures and arrange them. Do as you wish. Though, do what is right. You never know I might mark you down if you don't do what calls to you or me."

People groan. My stomach hurts. Is she serious? Come on! This is killer why? Why? Why world, why? She goes around the room holding a hat and kids have to pull things out of it. When she comes by me and Kin we both looked at each other and reached in. Kin got "Pillow" what? Then I looked down at mine... Tree? Tree?

Kurenai: "Ah... the famous tree has been pulled out. Over the years I got some interesting things. Hopefully yours will be too." She pats my head and moves on.

I look at the word again. Tree. How am I suppose to draw a tree? I learned how to draw one in second grades. I looked outside the window... I see a tree great...

-

-

Two weeks of school pass. I am survived for a change. During lunch I try to eat by myself. Though I get a few visits from people. Namely Haku, Kin, and Zaku. I see Shikamaru Nara look at me sometimes during school hours. A few times he's nodded to me. Then there is Gaara he smiles at me a few times and says hi. Neji Huyga... well now here is the strange thing he try's to talk to me. Then Kiba Inazuka apologized for what Naruto did and Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki looks at me in Science. Sasuke Uchiha has said 'hn' to me all this time.

New people you meet? Shino Aburame, the science wise, is not that bad. He doesn't talk much, and I like it. Kankuro is Gaara's brother... still annoying but he says hi. I don't notice it at all or at least I try.

Kimimaro and a few of his friends are in my art class. Being who he was Kimimaro manage to say hi and start a conversation with me and Kin. Like us he didn't really hang out with the in crowd of his year. Then our TA is pretty much... crazy? Deidara is a he-she... not. I found out simply how Sasuke knew him, Deidara was good friends with IT. IT talks to Deidara before they get to the class room. So, I see IT a few times. IT looks at me and smirks. The same exact smirk Sasuke wears but this one is more frightening. Does Sasuke even know what IT did to me?

IT... I shiver at the thought.

So at school, people continue to ignore me. The 'important' people. I get bumped in the hall way. Ino laughs at me with her friends. Hinata raise her noise at me twenty-four - seven. Tenten is too concentrated on sports and Neji Huyga to care about my presences. One time during the second week my books came out of my hands and went to the floor. I get pushed or cut in any line I am in. I pretty much is treated like a target.

When I get home it's the same thing over and over again. I come in the house. I put my bag and dress in my pajamas in my room. Get my snack and hit the books. Maybe play the radio station or turn the TV on or turn on my iPod just to hear something. Then mom gets home from work at the mall. During the first week she bought me a pretty nice shirt as she called it. It was pink and I didn't wear it yet. Dad comes home watches TV on the nice white couch. Then my calls me down from my room to eat dinner.

Eat dinner.  
Wash dishes.  
Brush teeth, wash face, take shower (if not already.)  
Hit the hay.

Then I got through my life as Sakura Haruno the pink haired nobody again. Again and again. I love my life... not.

When your dad is an okay man who works as an engineer and your mom works at a clothing store at the mall as the manager life is simple. Right? Sure. Mom try to get me to dress up nice for school, it works sometimes not all the time. She has to make me in order to get me to wear anything she gets from the store. Kids at my school shop there too. Isn't that nice?

When I went to the mall last weekend mom put me to work. I had to work at the counter and help people find cloths or ring them up. She put me in the back to arrange stuff when I didn't want to talk. A few times I see some cool people from school so I hide in the back or stay behind the counter the whole time. You see my mom works at one of the cool stores in the mall as the manger she's pretty much proud. Usually I ditch my mom's work. I mean I don't even work there so why stay right? Exactly, so I head to Barnes and Nobles books store. Read a few books get a coffee and read the whole time. Buy a book if I have enough money and so on.

So I am currently in my room and it's after school. I am reading my history book over. I sigh and look at my clock. 3:10 PM. I read the note from mom this morning that told me she would be running late today and so would dad, so I should just order pizza for myself or something. I as a good girl do so. I head down stairs and called up the pizza joint and waited for them to come to my house. So what do you do to kill time? Watch TV. And no I am not a TV freak.

The door bell ring and I give the guy a tip and close the door. There in the living room, on the white couch I eat pepperoni pizza. I know what you're thinking; I am going to get the couch dirt. No not at all. The trick is to turn over the couch cushions to the messy side and then flip them back over like nothing ever happen when you're done.

When watching TV in my house try to turn on the volume just loud enough so you can hear but when the kids down the street from school have parties put it up loud enough. Tonight I have to do that. Why? Well, I live near by Sasori, a popular senior and friends with this small group of kids who rule the school. Being a Friday night he is having a party with only seniors, juniors, and a few selected sophomores. Don't get me wrong; Sasori isn't that bad of a guy... half the time but he's friends are pretty much annoying and mad fun of people like me.

I reach the channel, Funimation and I just sit back watching a random Anime. Life as I know it on Friday nights will always be like this... Then I hear something. No it's not an intruder of my house. It can't be, why? Because I would have known and the alarm would have gone off. It's not the door bell or the house phone. Why would people call me tonight? It's something else. It's something weird. It's a voice... my voice but then again it can't be me.

Voice: "Stupid, I am you. Stop talking to yourself. I can hear you, you know."

I look up and I see a girl who looks exactly like me on my dad's lazy boy. Her hair is the same length as mine, short bubble gum pink. Her eyes are as big green as mine where. She sounded like me... I used to know. Her appearance was just like who I look like right now but she didn't look as much as an outcast. I stared at here. She looked like me, yet didn't. Her voice like mine but still way different.

For once I was going to talk... but no one would hear 'cause I was at home and alone. This wouldn't count as talking of course. I was talking to myself? Wait does that mean I went crazy?

Voice: "No you haven't gone crazy. Sakura, I am you. Your Inner you. The Sakura, you could have been, though you didn't."

I looked at my so called "inner self" this was weird. So, I didn't go crazy I am just seeing the person I could of have been. Plus she's talking to me... sure I haven't gone crazy...

Inner Me: Sigh. "You don't get it do you? I am your second soul if you may. You aren't crazy just out there is all? You're too quite and you're not noticed. Though you could have been me. You could have listened to me, before the little accident happened last year. You didn't, which hurts me and you got hurt in the end too. I left and that was the last time I would speak to you... but this time I will be all the way."

She speaks so confident. The person I could have been? I won't remember that accident last year... it hurts too much. I'll break down and she known's that. This is crazy. I do remember her... I just don't want to. All the way she says? What's that suppose to mean?

Inner Me: "All the way, meaning I'll be with you all the way now. Through High School as long as you need me. Honey you do need me. I'll appear at anytime. I'll be the only person who knows what you're thinking. I am not here to scare you; I am here to be your only friend."

Me: "Friend? Please, I don't need that."

Inner Me: "Really? Everyone does and you need one really badly. You maybe saying you don't but I am you so don't lie. Not to yourself."

Me: "Okay 'Inner Me' I don't-"

Inner Me: "I prefer Inner Sakura."

Me: "Whatever. The point is I don't need friends or people to care for me for that matter. I am who I am and I am not going to lie to myself okay? I never have and never will. So let me tell you this, I am not joking I don't need friends that badly. Sure you can be me and talk to me but just so know I won't be listening all the time to you."

Inner Sakura: Sigh. "Fine whatever. So what's with the loud music?"

I turn my attention to the TV and eat some pizza.

Me: "It's Sasori, the senior. He's having a party tonight. Nothing surprising either. Being popular and I am used to him making noise with his friends during nights like this."

Inner Sakura: Nods head. "I see, well why aren't you invited?"

Me: "He's a senior, I am a sophomore. He's popular, I am really not. I only see him a few times and he barely sees me. That's it why else would I be invited to one of his parties? 'Sides he only invites a few selected sophomores and I sure won't be one of them."

I grab a napkin on the table and wipe my mouth. It was true. I wasn't really cool with the cool crowd or any other crowd. After what happened I wasn't really that considered a person who could be in a clan at our high school. Unless that clan was the outcast clan.

Inner Sakura: "That's not really true. I mean you could of act like nothing happen at that place. Though you did, you went quite and barely spoke to your friends. You pushed Ino, Tenten, and Hinata away when they were willing to help you out. They wanted to know what happened but you wouldn't let them know so in the end they got a hint and stopped talking to you."

Me: "…" Nods head. I really don't need this.

Inner Sakura: "Now if it were me. If you let me tell you what to do after what happened you would be at that party right now. Or maybe you would be at Ino, Tenten, or Hinata's house laughing with them. Maybe you would be in a group at lunch. Maybe Gaara or Shikamaru or someone else would ask you out on a date. Maybe you would be in a regular group. Though you don't listen. Your just as stubborn as I am… ha, ha, wait I am you."

Me: "Listen to you? Please, I like quite, I like no one bothers me. I don't care if I go to a party or have been asked out. Honestly, you are me okay, but were nothing alike. You seem happy with being noticed and I am happy not being noticed. End of story. So stop talking me already."

I got up from the couch and began to turn the cushions back to the nice side. I could hear the ending credits from the Anime. When it was all back to normal on the couch I got the pizza box and napkins along with my water and went to the kitchen. Putting away food was easy.

I drank my last sip of my water before I put in it the sink. Then I put all my extra napkins in the drawer and left the room. I saw Inner Sakura looking at me from my dad's couch. I stared at her. Was she even real? Would people even see her?

Inner Sakura: "I am real. People don't see me unless I let them you of course are the only person who can really see me. You can't tell me leave you alone or stop talking to you. I will always be with you Sakura so face it. If you want me to leave you alone I can't completely leave you alone. Though for now I'll see you soon."

Then she disappeared from the couch. I rubbed my eyes. I seriously need to get my eye's checked.

* * *

Gym hates me. I hate Gym. It should be illegal. I shouldn't be put into be humiliated this way.

The only person I really know in this class is Kin and she has the locker next to mine. Her gym locker has a picture of her with Zaku, Dosu, and Haku. It's nice a small little picture of her and her three good friends. What I have on my locker is just nothing. Isn't that nice.

Kin she talks to me a few times in PE and all. Though she does have a right not to talk to me. For that I am grateful. When she's not talking to me, I stay quite. I either tries to do something in PE, stare into space, read a book, or something that makes me occupied.

The only girl other than Kin I know in this class is Tenten. In our old clan, she probably was the second closes person to me. In the being of the school year she almost said something to me think, except she just looked at her Nike SB's and walked away. Tenten plays all the sports at school as a result her locker smells like an athlete's locker. She is pretty brave too. I mean it takes a lot of guts to not only change your cloths in public but to change your bra too. She changes into one of those sports bras for PE. I don't even want to watch her do those and I don't. She doesn't blush, or turns around to hide herself. She just changes everything minus her underwear in the locker room, my conclusion it's a jock thing. If you're like Tenten, you don't care what people think about your boobs in the locker room.

Today in Physical Education we play field hockey. In which I suck in turns out Kin hates the game too. What we do is just sand around a few times and don't play. Goths and other kids do the same thing. Anko doesn't watch the girls play sometimes. Tenten just flick her wrist and the ball goes into the goal. She smiles and goes back to the center of the court.

Tenten does anything with a ball and whistles. Boys watch her do her thing on the court. It's weird, awkward, and strange. They watch her too see if they can bet her or play better. It doesn't hurt much that she's pretty.

Anko has grown to love her along with other teachers. In they're hearts she's the student of the month in their class, she shows potential, and she could be the person in the Olympics. To me I think Tenten shows off too much on and off the court. She scored thirty-five points before my team threatened to walk off the court and leave. Tenten comes from "Play the game till the death or maiming" school of athletes.

Kin and I watch Tenten play the whole game for her whole team with her friend Temari competing with her. Temari is my team captain and Tenten is Kin's. They are basically best friends and love to play against each other. The two girls are the only ones really playing the game. Tenten is so nice and kind that in the locker room she tells Temari good game. She even tells Kin that she should play a little bit more. She nods to me too. Isn't that nice?

Tenten just isn't a bitch like some girls at school. It would be easier to hate her if she was though.

-

-

When I entered the girls' bathroom I saw her. One of my so called best friends. She is fixing her make up in front of the sink mirror. Her hair is tied up and she has those pretty girly ear rings on. She dresses in shorts, flats, and a cute little top… with one of those cool hats too. She looks perfect as usual. Unlike me too.

I sigh and walk in. She looks at me through the mirror and raises her brow and then shoes me away. I go inside a stall. What I hate about her is that she acts like she rules the school now. Just 'causes she's on the top of the pyramid. She thinks that if she waves her hand in the air and bosses you around.

I can't believe she was even my best friend.

I try to think what to do after I flush. I should run out and let her finish what she's doing to her face. As she tries to increase her chances of getting cancer. Or just wash my hand then run out. Or wash my hands, look if my hair didn't move, and try to talk to her. When I open the stall door I made my decision.

-

-

_... To be continued …_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Me**: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update in a long time! Haha well here is the next chapter of Speak=D what do you think of it? I got news! I turned teen last, last Saturday and had a total Filipino birthday party and my cousins are so awesome for giving me an awesome thirteen birthday!

This story has finally made it to 7 C2 as of now! It has gotten 50 reviews [faints] you guys really, really do care! *cries, tears of joy*  
the poll from the last chapter is now close! Finally!  
Results…

Yogurt Bar: 3  
Starbucks: 12  
Neither: 3

I see how you people like Starbucks now! Haha well now that means… today I am having Starbucks! lol well I was planning to anyways xD

The fallowing are questions you MAY answer…  
(if you like)

1. Do any of you guys read FictionPress stories?  
2. What do you think of Sakura's Art teacher?  
3. Do any of you guys have an idea of who IT is and what happened to Sakura?  
4. Chapter length and is there enough detail?  
5. Sasuke Uchiha or Subaku no Gaara? Who is hotter or a better person in Naruto?

You all know the drill for number 5;] You may also add any comments then add it to your review or just put it there! **R&R! Flamers excepted! Thank you to all the people who did their part to read, review, and add! **Those of you who have a January, February, or March Birthday well… happy birthday present! As to all of you who had a birthday on the March 14th just like me:D

JA-NE! Bye, bye for now!


	4. MEMORIES

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... sadly. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own this idea and story. The idea was also inspired after I read Speakby, Laurie Halse Anderson.

**

* * *

**

-

-

Speak: The Unheard Voice

Chapter 4

-

-

I walked out of that stall and closed the door. Went up to the sink and washed my hands. I shut my eyes and then open; I turned my head as much as my other half complains, I do it. Take a deep breath and bit my lip. Here is your last chance, my brain screams. Go, go run out of this bathroom and don't look back! Go, go I tell you! I mentally shake my head and refuse, I have to do this... I just have to.

Me: "Hi."

Ino: "Hmm."

What now? What to say now? Don't say anything, act cool. Act like a popular and she'll answer you. She'll answer, she just has too.

Me: "How's it been?"

Ino: "Ehh." She grabs her lip stick and puts it on her big fat lips. She purses her lips together and pops it. Annoying... Then grabs her mascara stick thing and opens her mouth while applying the deadly black shade. Is it even possible to put on that stuff without opening your mouth and thinking about it?

I don't want to be cool. I don't want to be popular. I want to kill her, murder her more like it. I want to grab a shuriken and throw it at her eye like in that show _South Park_, when the little boys were playing with ninja weapons. I want to pin her down and punch her with all my might. I want to yell at her for treating me like dirt and trash. I want to make her scream out sorry to me and mean it, I just want to give her a taste of her own medicine. She is Japanese Trash and should be disposed of.

She knew what was going on at my house. What it was like being there and she told. She knew how it was for me when it came to grades so she tried to take me away from it all. She did so she could try to be at the top. She didn't try to know what happened to me during the summer because better people came along. She knew all my secrets and one by one told her **little **_friends_.

Inner Sakura shows up out of no where. She comes out of a stall, the same time as a cheerleader. The cheerleader is none other than Karin. I hate her and I hate Ino, I hate their kind! They both come out and I hear two flushing noises. Except I know one can't be real.

Inner Me: "You think I am not real? That hurts, Sakura. Really, really hurts."

I ignore her. Ino and Karin giggle together. Wow, I already know what they are laughing about... one word. Guess. Did you guess? Answer: Me. I roll my eyes and Karin sees. Gee great. I bet you five bucks she's probably going to use her "smart" worded comebacks on me. Just watch, grab popcorn, a chair and watch.

Karin: "What are you like rolling your eyes for, nerd?"

Me: "..." Do I call them or what.

Ino: "Her nerd? Pluh-ease!" Wow... very smart word picking. "Like she doesn't even have like the status to be like a nerd!"

Laughs. They laugh like stupid monkeys that can't think for themselves. They laugh so loud I might have gotten ear damage.

Me:

Karin: "Got like nothing to say bitch?"

Three words: What the fuck?

Ino: "She like has no guts Care." What is it with cheerleaders and the word "like?"

Inner Sakura goes to Ino's face and pokes her face twice then sticks out her tongue. I roll my eyes, what a child. Then she goes to Karin and does this random dance around her yelling out insults. She hits both Ino and Karin's head and yells out "baka!" I am blown away.

Inner Me: "I would do that if I were you. Who care what these two retards are saying. They are nothing but losers."

I nod in my head. Then the girls storm out. They storm out with their feet falling in rhythm: left then right. When the door is about to shut I hear the giggle like idiots and screech out "HI!"

I hate cheerleaders.

My journal entry for today: _"Cheerleaders: how annoying..."_

-

-

I was grabbed by Kakashi before I went to Study Hall. He asks me for my paper, I "forgot" to turn in. I mumble a sorry and tell him I'll give it to him in homeroom. Short words, he tells me what I just said is the first thing I have ever told him. I shrug and storm out. I think I heard him sigh.

No one told me that Study Hall was moved to the library. I ran to the room we usually meet in and no one is there. A boy going to the office runs into me and tells me that it was moved. I don't even know him that well but I nod. He tells me his name is Idate. At first I am taken back, this was Idate? The Idate I was annoyed by? That wasn't possible... the summer changed him for sure. He asks who I was. I say nothing but run off. I don't need this. I can't be late!

By the time I am inside class is almost over and I start to tear up. Iruka-sama tells me its okay.

Iruka: "Calm down, Sakura. Calm down. No need to cry really. Your here now, correct? Well, then I'll just mark you here and not late nor absent. If you think you'll be late just grab a late pass from a teacher, okay? Now stop crying, come on no need for that."

He takes a box of tissues from his desk and hands it too me. I nod and take two of them. Why am I crying? I never cry over this stuff? Seriously I don't so why now? Of all times, why am I the one crying over this? I shake my head, no need to cry anymore. Then I remember those words...

_"One mess up and... you're in trouble young lady..." _

I hear it again.

_"I swear you are nothing like neither of us. Where did you get this behavior from?" _

And again.

"_My, my, everyone else is better than this why you?" _

And one more time for myself.

"_... Where did I go wrong? DAMN IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

I cringe at the memory and all of it. Pictures run threw my head and words too. They all connect together like a puzzle. I bit my lip and walk down the library halls. Grab a few books and check them out. I might read a few today and write in the margins. I always do and never get in trouble, I wonder when someone checks out the book I wrote in what will they think? Do they think they know who wrote it?

-

-

At the end of Fizz Ed, Kin runs up to me. I turn around and she's smiling. Her bell earring can give her away anytime, anywhere. She's wearing a skirt (something I can't pull off) with leggings and a black shirt with a happy face and ear phones on it. This screams Kin. I give her a look telling her to speak.

Kin: "Want to eat lunch with us today?"

Me: "Hm?"

Kin: "I mean you know most of the people there. Haku, Dosu and Zaku to name a few." She smiles.

I give her a hand motion that says maybe or so-and-so. She understands my language; if she didn't then she wouldn't really talk to me like this. She just gives me a straight forward nod.

Kin: "Okay then—"

Voice from a far: "KIN! HURRY UP!"

We turn our gaze and see whose yelling. Kin rolls her eyes and I roll my head.

Kin: "HOLD ON ZAKU!" She turns to me. "Then, I'll save you a seat if you do come."

I nod and she runs off. With her ear rings making noises. I want to laugh but I don't. Kin reminds me of someone I once knew. She was always happy and hyper. Weird at times and caring at others, a good friend. Will to stop anyone who annoyed or made fun of people who shouldn't be or her own friends at the most. I know that girl and I am sorry to say that she's gone...

That girl...

She was _me._

-

-

At lunch, someone is hunting. For me of course. No it's not a bully— wait it is one... an adult bully. My history teacher, Kabuto. Rumor has it that he and Science teacher Orochimaru are really close and very... well close. Yes I am glad I won't be in the same room as them anytime soon. Rumor has it they are very close, closer than Orochimaru and Jirya will ever bit... and I hear Uzumaki yell out how great Jirya is and who his best friend was... err.

I rush to the line and hide my face in the crowd. Not so hard to hide when no one really sees you. I have a missing assignment that I am not ready to turn in because I haven't even started it. I grab my lunch and walk casually like I don't know if anyone is looking for me. It's not really helpful that I have pink hair and the only one in my grade I assume.

Then I see it, the holy land if you may. It's Kin's table, were she eats with her _friends. _I could walk over there and sit down. I could go by wave and walk away before Kin tries to squeeze me in. I could not go at all and avoid Kin the whole day because I know she won't let this down if I don't show up.

All choices have a bad ending to it so why even pick one? Because I have to that's why. Life is suppose to be all about making choices or so they said in primary school and in Jr. High they said it was about making _better_ choices. Gee, things really do change don't they? Not.

Inner Sakura: "You know what I would do—"

In my head I scream. I tell her to shut up and leave me alone. It was cool of her for showing up in the bathroom and all but she's pushing it. I don't need her here. I was doing fine way before she popped up on my couch at home.

Inner Sakura: "Really? As I recalled you didn't talk nor did you have that many people liking you."

I want her to be real. So, I can kill her in real life. All I am able to do for now is image me doing these things in my dreams. Wow, I sound like a serial killer don't I? Well in truth I just want her to leave me alone like everyone else. I am just fine by myself. Never been better, really, honestly. I. Am. Fine.

Inner Sakura: "..."

What?

Inner Sakura: blinks once, twice, three times. "...nothing..."

I shake my head and walk. I made up my mind. Maybe she'll go away if I do what she wants me to do. "Get a friend." Isn't that what she wants? She doesn't want me to be "alone" anymore. She wants me to find a friend and be happy and smile. Laugh, cry, and do all those emotional things people do. You know what I don't need that. I am fine being...

Inner Sakura: "A quite person who acts like a mindless Zombie at school and home?"

Bing Inner. You got that right on the dot.

My feet are in front of me. One in front of the other and I am holding my tray of food. Just a box of sushi for me and a soda. Yummy. I am a foot away from the table. No turning back now. No turning back, now move legs, move. Don't stop why am I just standing here?

Inner Sakura: "MOVE IT!" She pushes me and I almost stumble on my way.

I tap Kin's shoulder she turns and wears her big smile. Her earrings make a noise, like a breeze of wind blew by and just hit them. Making them play a little tone. I nod her way and Haku is a cross from her waving his hand at me. Zaku moves over and tells me to sit in between them. I do so.

Kin continues a conversation (argument) with Zaku and Haku eats silently. They're table isn't full yet. It's only the three of them. The rest of the bunch is still getting their food or talking to a few others. Some don't have this lunch but Kin, Haku and Zaku are basically the only three I associate with the most. It's nice because they don't care much about my status or much about my life.

Haku: "That all you're going to eat?" He points to my food.

I nod and look across from me. He has a bento with the classical rice and meat combo, with sushi pieces and sauce. I roll my eyes and break my chop sticks. I am hungry, P.E. always makes me hungry, I don't know why.

Haku: "How've you been?" He's trying to start a conversation.

Me: "Eh..." A noise comes out of my mouth I shut it closes.

Haku: "The usual, I assume. Well," He stuffs food in his mouth and swallows. "I am not doing so hot in science."

I lean in interested. Haku usually is a straight A average student. He does fine so why should Science be any trouble now? Only one thing, our teacher is an idiot for making him not work with his lab partner, for a few projects. That would be me, leaving me with a bonehead or a prep. Making me does all the work and him trying to tell his partner how to do stuff. Haku wasn't the kind of person who would do everything for you in class he wanted a fifty-fifty thing going on all the time.

Kin: "What happened?"

Haku: "Not enough sleep to study, Asuma is whack for not making us work with our _assign_ lab partner..." Trails off.

Within the second week we found out who our assigned lab partners were. Mine turned out to be the one and only Haku. Lucky me huh? Not really because right behind us was Naruto. He called us every time he needs "help." He would annoy us if we didn't. Called us all those smart comments for smart kids, not. He was annoying and didn't thank us but teased us after we did "help." It happened once and never again. Psh... Popular people never change.

Zaku: "Stop trying to tutoring then and start sleeping more. Don't stay up late playing video games."

Haku: "They aren't video games."

Zaku: "Yeah sure World of War Craft and Runscape aren't video games. Nor are the Anime games too."

Haku: "They aren't I tell you. They help my computer skills."

Zaku: "Sure they do. Help you bring up your nerd status."

Haku: "I am not a nerd you play these games to smart one!"

Zaku: "..."

Kin rolls her eyes. How can she deal with these two everyday, if all they do is fight particle twenty-four/seven? I would probably have killed myself by now if I had to deal with these two. I wonder how she dealt with Zaku and Dosu. Well Dosu could handle Zaku. Though it just seemed like all Zaku could do was try to pick a fight with all the people he knew. Even me.

Kin and I just stare at the two as they go back and forth. How can they do this all the time? Don't they ever get tired. One yells the other retorts, it's like there is no end to it. I sigh looking at the boys faces. Zaku looks annoyed and angry. Wow big shocker there (note: sarcasm.) I turn my gaze to Haku.

He's rolling his eyes. Yelling with a light volume but with enough emotion. Man, I am reading too much if I analyze stuff like this. Then his face goes from angry to soft to annoy. He's eyes are far away from Zaku's. He doesn't talk anymore. He's not pay attention to the boy who is yelling right in front of his face. I turn around and fallow it.

Someone's coming. It's not a friend of Kin's. It's a person Haku dislikes very much. I never understood why though. It's none other than, Sabaku no Gaara in the flesh with a two followers. His best friend and brother. Oh joy. Kankuro is coming, not fun. Shikamaru is yawing once again, tried. What do they want? They never come this way.

Gaara: "Hello Zaku, Kin, _Haku_." Pause. "Sakura."

Kin: "Hey, Gaara."

She'll be the only one to say his name that way. Out of all the boys at this table, she actually likes him. Zaku and Haku just nod and mumble a "Hello, Sabaku." The yelling stops. It's quite. Well not quite the cafe is noisy but with our little group here at this table, it's quite. I like it. I don't think anyone else does.

My eyes look toward the noise makers. The noise they make isn't sweet like a song. I think it's time I become the hunter than the huntie. I study the people around the room carefully. I don't see what I am looking for but I see a few faces I wish I didn't. I hate it when I look towards the one place I dread looking at the most. It's the popular wing. They some how have all four wings near each other, how convenient.

I always see them and see them smile. Laugh and taunt. From where I stand it looks like they have a good time wasting their life doing the crap they do. Now I see Hinata at a chair next to her cousin. Why is she there? Maybe Neji is trying to protect her from someone... Naruto, maybe. I bet you someone rated out what Sai did weeks ago to her. I know this why? Because he's had his eye on Sai like he wants to kill him. It wouldn't be too bad to watch if Neji had the guts to.

Then I see **my**hunter. Kabuto is coming this way. He stops walking to break up two seniors and their PDA. See high school said we weren't supposed to do that, but look at that people who have been here for there years and a couple of weeks are breaking the rules. I have seen this happen a few times without teachers noticing. This is a reason why this school and every other school in this whole world will lie to you and me.

I get out my seat and run out of the cafe. No one sees, thank god. Where to go, where to go? I walk and hear foot steps fallowing me. I don't want to turn back and see who it is because I know I'll regret it some way.

I turn in the corner of the halls and get into a random room. It's not a classroom or the bathroom. It's a janitor closet that doesn't seem to be used. There is a mirror above the sink, shelves, a desk and chair, with a dusky couch. The only light is the light above my head other than that it's just quite and dark.

No janitor has used this place in a long time. Probably because there are so many janitor closets around school and a new lounge and supply room. This place is abandon, no purpose or name. Sad really but I think I know how these four walls that hold up an empty space feel. I like it because I can relate.

This is a new hang out place at school for me.

When the bell rings I stop by Kakashi's room and grab a couple of late passes, I feel better and the "void" is gone now.

-

-

Doc. : Journal Entry (English)

Cheerleaders are ruining the world. Who wants to dress up like them and be "cool?" Not me at all. Why do we even have them? Why do we need them? They aren't the reason why the school wins sports or why we are happy all the time.

There a bunch of these hoes from hell: Ino, Karin, Ami, Suki, Ashley, Mashie, Akira, Cho, Kai, Ima, Yuki and the captain, Kiwi. They are the most preppy people you will ever meet. The most fake too.

They go to they're religious things no matter what at least once every week. You know why? So they can be pure virgins for the rest of the week even though they have done a few things the day before. How disgusting.

They live in two worlds.

World #1, they are truly beautiful. With their long hair combed, conditioned, shampooed and fixed nicely. They have long legs and a few are tall girls. They have the nice cloths and cars. They have those white smiles most girls will die for. Teachers smile at them and think they are a great example of a good person. They are graded on the curve by all the teachers and address them the proper way. They are the true pride of the Red Hawks of Konoha.

World #2, they throw parties like animals. With collages kids coming in when the party just started. (Sure it did.) They love to drink and worship the sink at their "boyfriend's" house. They rent beach houses and get group abortions right before prom because they need to fit into that dress. They can try to run their parents credit cards up so high you would faint.

They are the pride of the school. They cheer our boys on and make us have some hope we will win those blood wars between men to men— I mean games between boys to boys. They are the IT girls of the school and have it all. They were girls that had the prefect outfit and grades for school. They are "smart" and not dumb, nor did they stumble on any of their words.

Cheerleaders are the greatest girls in this world… not. 99.9 (percent) of them are mean and you barely find that 0.01 percent around. They are fake and not interesting to watch. Cheerleaders are a waist of human life. Why would anyone want to be one?

* * *

I come home, do my homework and dad calls me down for dinner. The table is set nicely and my parents have their chairs across each other and mine in the middle of it. I think I know what's going to happen. My parents might have gotten a call from the school saying I wasn't turning in a few of my assignments. Great.

Mom: "How could you do this? You disappoint me." It hasn't been anytime I haven't mommy dearest. "You think your so smart don't you?" Do I? "Just because your in high school and in all these high classes doesn't mean you can slack off!" There she goes yelling, again.

Dad: "Cut the crap. You know what's up with these grades? You're not trying hard enough!" He bangs the table. "You have to try, try, try, until you're number one. You hear me!" I can hear you… because your yelling!

Mom: "Sakura, honey." Honey? She acts as if she cares. "I am not asking for much." Sure your not, you never do. "I just want you to be at the top." I want to roll my eyes, she just wants to show off to her friends her kid is smarter than theirs. "Look at me when I am talking to you."

I don't want to woman!

I take a bit of my food. Dad is yelling at me for not listening to my mom. My mom yells at my dad telling him she can handle it. They are fighting and I am eating. This is nice, home sweet home. Don't you love it when both my parents are home and talking?

I look up above my lashes but don't move my head. I see Inner me. Good timing.

Inner Sakura: "Don't you just love our parents? They are so sweet with their colorful language and mom saying she'll leave dad even though she won't."

I nod. At least she has my humor. Someone who understands, she is me after all. I take a sip of my water. I feel like I am seven again and mom and dad are yelling while I am watching TV upstairs. They don't really seem to care if I hear or not.

Mom: "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Dad: "FORGET THIS!"

He storms off and grabs his dinner plate. Probably going to his study. He'll grab a drink for the night and ignore mom. I make a note to lock my door to night and wear ear plugs. I don't want to know what happens when my dad is drunk.

My mom screams at my father telling him, he is a coward for walking away from a fight that wasn't finished with. I shrug.

Inner Sakura: "Can you past your dad's drink? I don't have tea."

I grab my dad's tea and put it in front of her. She takes a sip and says "mmm." I shake my head. She's so calm, calmer than I am.

Inner Sakura: "Just do what you always did as a kid."

I nod. Time to think of an Anime I watched during the summer or a J-pop song to hum in my head. I don't want to see more of my own mother's fakeness growing. I take a bunch of ramen noodles and stuff it in my mouth till I digest.

Mom: Clears throat. "Well looks like your father will be working more tonight."

Sure he will.

Mom: "Let's eat."

I already have started without her. I was eating with my inner self. I was eating while both my parents were arguing, yet again. I think they'll wait till I am eighteen then they'll divorce and leave me alone. It would be the same thing they are doing now though.

Ignoring me like I am just another mouth to feed..

-

-

_...to be continued..._

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Me: **Gomen for the long wait! hope u enjoyed the chapter... and it was worth waiting for (in my opinion it was sort of) Now excuses don't work for me not writing:( but lets just say I had five papers to work on and I still have to maintain my A strike (god I hate myself for being this dedicated lolz) A few problems going on at home but it won't stop me! NO SIR! (Hopefully...)

I have good news! I am going to the **Philippines **this summer! Yes! So to all you Filipinos out there who are in/might be going to the Philippines I might see you. I'll be in Manilla the most and the Province for a while, so which me luck! Haha I am getting back to my roots again. After so many years of waiting I get to go back! : D Also 8 C2s for this story! : O amazing! Ha, ha. **GAARA WON THE POLL! **Yea my favorite and most liked character wins... Sorry Jamie lolz.

Sorry but this might mean you'll guys have to wait again... gomen, gomen, gomen. Please be patience! And too all of you who are I thank you.

1. Does anyone no how I am suppose to stop liking a guy I shouldn't like?!  
2. Anyone want something from the Philippines? (Haha random =.=)  
3. What is a good manga or anime out there besides Naruto? (I need something new in my life lolz)  
4. Chapter length and is there enough detail?  
5. Would you rather have the sharringan or the byakugan?

The fallow as usual: **R&R! Flamers accepted. **_Ja-Ne!_


End file.
